Alles damit es dir besser geht
by RoseWilliam
Summary: Amerika will England massieren, doch dieser weigert sich standhaft dagegen, also kommt Amerika mit der einzigen möglichen Lösung für sein Problem um England gefügig zumachen.


Amerika und England gehören beide zu dem Manga Hetalia.

„England! Lass mich dich massieren!"

Der Angesprochene fuhr von seinem Platz hoch und sah Amerika fragend an.

„Warum?", war das einzige was er im Moment herausbekommen sollte. Wie hatte Amerika erfahren, dass er im Moment das verspannteste und gestressteste Wesen auf dem Planeten war.

„Du sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus, darum dachte ich vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Immerhin bin ich ein Held!"

„Ein Nachwuchsheld! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe. Ich bin beschäftigt!"

„Beschäftigt? Womit denn? Alles was ich sehe ist eine Tasse Tee und ein Nadelset."

„Wenn du jetzt nicht leise bist, dann kommt dieses Set mal an anderen Orten zur Verwendung als nur an Stoff", warnte England und wandte sich wieder seiner Strickarbeit zu.

„Aber-"

„Kein „Aber"! Ich hoffe meine Ansage war klar genug! Ich versuche gerade meine Pause zu genießen. In einer Stunde muss ich wieder Arbeiten, also lass mich in Ruhe!", fauchte das Land.

Amerika stand kurz wie geschockt da und überlegte wie sein früheres Mutterland nicht doch umstimmen konnte. Die Lösung war so klar, dass Amerika sogar recht lange brauchte um auf die Idee zukommen, vorsichtig schlich er sich um das Sofa herum und ließ sich neben England nieder.

Dieser schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, sondern strickte friedlich weiter.

Vorsichtig nahm er Englands Fuß hoch zu sich und begann den Schuh abzustreifen und die Socke auszuziehen.

„Was genau soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?", fragte England sichtlich genervt.

„Du wirst doch sicher nichts gegen eine kleine Fußmassage einwenden können?", meinte Amerika unschuldig.

„Doch eine ganze Menge sogar!", wütend zog England seinen Fuß zurück und wollte ihn gerade wieder anziehen, als Amerika ihn auf das Sofa drückte und verschwörerisch flüsterte: „Du hast die Wahl. Entweder ich darf dich massieren, oder ich unterziehe deine Füße einer ganz besonderen Behandlung, solange bis du aufgibst und mir gibst was ich will."

England sah Amerika schon fast ängstlich an, doch er hatte nicht vor sich so leicht geschlagen zugeben.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne! Runter jetzt. Ich will meine Ruhe!", fauchte er wütend.

Amerika lächelte und meinte: „Ich hatte schon gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest."

Schnell nahm er seine Fuß wieder hoch begann diesen zu kitzeln. England unterdrückte kurz ein Lachen, bevor er sich auf den Bauch drehte und versuchte seinen Fuß zurück zuziehen, doch Amerika setzte sich auf seinen Rücken und klemmte den Fuß zwischen seine Beine, sodass er freie Bahn hatte.

„Amerika! Hahaha! Hör- hör auf! Bitte!", jammerte England, doch Amerika ignorierte ihn gekonnt und meinte: „Du weißt genau was ich hören will. Also?"

„Niemals!"

„Ach? Jetzt wirst du auch noch stur? Ich weiß wo du alles kitzelig bist. Ich gebe dir nicht mehr als zehn Minuten und dann gibst du auf!", grinste Amerika und kitzelte sanft Englands Seiten, worauf dieser laut lachte und versuchte sich hin und her zuwenden, doch Amerikas Gewicht auf seinem Rücken machten es ihm praktisch unmöglich.

„Amerika! Hahahaha! Hör Ahahahauf!"

„Ach, du gibst schon auf?"

„Neiahahahahn. Bitte!"

Amerika stoppte die Folter kurz und drehte England auf den Rücken. Das gequälte Land war mittlerweile zu erschöpft um sich noch groß gegen Amerikas starke Hand zuwehren.

Das größere Land lächelte gewinnend als es merkte, dass England schon fast am Ende war und er schon bald bekommen würde was er wollte.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal lieb und nett: Darf ich dich massieren? Wenn nicht, dann werde ich keine Gnade zeigen, solange bis du aufgegeben hast", warnte Amerika.

England schickte ihm kurz einen Todesblick und wollte sich schon hochstemmen, doch Amerika drückte ihn zurück: „Ich werte das als ein Nein", meinte er und begann Englands Bauch abzutasten.

Dieser bäumte sich auf und wand sich lachend hin und her.

Amerika ließ ihm diesmal gnädigerweise etwas mehr Bewegungsmöglichkeiten, doch als es ihm langweilig wurde, nahm er Englands Handgelenke und drückte sie über seinem Kopf in den Stoff.

England schluckte, als er merkte, dass er Amerika nun hilflos ausgeliefert war und versuchte wieder sich zuwehren, doch seine Versuche gingen schon bald unter, spätestens als Amerika ihn abwechselnd unter den Armen kitzelte.

Hilflos wand England sich hin und her und versuchte sich zuschützen, während er laut lachte: „Amerika! Bihihihtte! I-Ich- Ich kann nicht- nicht mehr-"

Amerika machte eine kurze Pause und ließ England Luft holen. Dieser keuchte schwer und versuchte auch nicht mehr sich zu befreien.

„Und gibst du auf?", grinste er und begann England wieder an der Seite zu kitzeln um ihn zum aufgeben zubringen.

Tatsächlich hob dieser abwehrend die Hände und keuchte: „Nein! Bitte- nicht mehr kitzeln. Ich- ich gebe auf... du hast gewonnen. Du- du darfst..."

Amerika lächelte glücklich und drehte England sanft auf den Rücken, wo er seinen anderen Fuß auszog. England versteifte sich und versuchte ihn wegzuziehen aus Angst, Amerika würde sich doch noch nicht zufrieden geben, doch Amerika fing an Englands Füße einen nach dem anderen sanft zumassieren.

England stöhnte entspannt und kicherte leicht: „Amerika. Ich- Haha- Ich dachte, du willst mich nicht mehr kitzeln."

„Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass du so empfindlich bist", grinste das Land, doch insgeheim freute er sich darüber und kitzelte ihn nun doch etwas, worauf England sich aufbäumte und lachend buckelte: „Dahahas ist unfair! Ich- Ich habe doch schon aufgegeben! Was muss ich sonst noch machen?"

Amerika lächelte: „Gar nichts. Du machst bereits was ich will. Ich will dich lachen hören."  
England wand sich lachend auf dem Sofa und keuchte: „Bitte! Bitte hör auf... hahaha... ich- ich habe keine Kraft mehr..."

„Das ist genau das, was ich will! Du wirst heute nicht mehr arbeiten", entschied Amerika und hörte auf England zu kitzeln und nahm seine Massage wieder auf, worauf England sich wieder entspannte und zwischen durch leise kicherte.

Amerika lächelte stumm und nachdem er sich mehreren Minuten Englands Füßen hingewendet hatte drehte er sich um und begann sanft Englands Seiten hinaufzuwandern und dessen Schultern zukneten. England schmolz förmlich in Amerikas Griff und drückte seine Schultern sanft gegen Amerikas warme Hände und stöhnte leise.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du das brauchst", meinte Amerika.

England nickte verschlafen: „Vielleicht hast du recht..."

„Fühlt es sich gut an?"

England nickte und begann langsam einzuschlafen. Amerika lächelte. Sein Plan hatte wirklich funktioniert. Durch das ganze kitzeln war England so erschöpft, dass er bald aufgegeben hatte und nun friedlich einschlief.

Stumm blieb er auf England sitzen und massierte dessen Schultern noch eine Weile sanft, dann erhob er sich und trug England vorsichtig auf den Armen in den nächsten Stock, wo sich dessen Schlafzimmer befand.

Sanft ließ er seinen Freund auf die Matratze gleiten und deckte ihn zu, dann zog er sich einen Stuhl herab und setzte sich ans Kopfende, damit England nicht alleine war, wenn er wieder aufwachte.

Über Bewertungen freue ich mich jederzeit, auch Kritik ist erwünscht (man möchte sich ja steigern).


End file.
